Upstairs
by Michelle Micky
Summary: The sequal to 'Playroom' starting off with Zechs and Wufei living together :P Don't ask how they get away with that, but please read. Warning for Yaoi and Shonen-ai. Surprises elswhere.
1. Part 1: New

Upstairs  
  
Playroom Arc 2  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
Okay forgive me for suddenly deciding to split it up into different arcs but. I had nothing better to do. :P  
  
Mostly from Wufei's POV and switching to Zechs's from time to time.  
  
Disclaimer: I actually own a few of the characters. just not the ones on TV, but I'm working on it. Can someone lend me three million dollars? That's just for Treize.  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai and yes, maybe a yaoi love scene. Go away if you're not cool with that. I'm usually pretty tame on that sort of thing anyhow, so it shouldn't be scary. oh well.  
  
Oh. don't ask me why a hospital would let a doctor take a patient home. I'll figure something out and it's in the future anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*: Flashbacks to Wufei's childhood.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~: Flashbacks to Zechs's childhood  
  
Part 1: New  
  
Two months. It's been two months since I met you and all you do is sulk now. The reporters and cops went away, but you won't even look at me. I'm sorry I made Treize go away. I'm sorry I'm sitting in his chair. I'm sorry I never make dinner. I just wish you'd look at me Zechs. Just once.  
  
Zechs sighed while washing dishes from the kitchen and called out to the boy. "Did you finish with fixing the computers yet?" The frowned and sat his head on the dining room table he was sitting at. "Yes, I did that yesterday. Today I was working on the buildings mainframe. It was totally fried." Zechs sighed again and Wufei knew that was it for the conversation.  
  
I don't want to stay here and keep working all day, eating when you cook for me, and sleeping when you turn the lights outs. I want us to do the fun things you said we could do before. I want to go out and play. Couldn't we go see a movie? I haven't seen one in such a long time Zechs. This is futile. If you won't even look at me, how are you supposed to see how I feel? It's not like you can read minds, Zechs. If you did, then you'd know how sorry I am for everything.  
  
Zechs audibly sighed again from the kitchen. Since it was almost 8:00, he was most likely coming to tell Wufei to go to bed and turn off the lights and go back to his own room. Wufei felt his head ache. Zechs had created something of a schedule or routine that went on everyday. He really missed his old Zechs. That one would think of something new to do everyday. This one just woke up, showered, cooked, took notes on Wufei's progress, and wrote a paper, diary entry- Diary entry? Wufei looked at the semi-tattered book.  
  
You would think it would be hidden somewhere but Zechs left it out, knowing Wufei would never read it if there wasn't an assignment for it or something. That's why he wrote, 'Don't touch' on the front cover. Two days earlier when Wufei's hand brushed over it, he could have sworn it burned. Maybe it didn't. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check on what was going on in his doctor's head.  
  
If it weren't for Sally being a woman, she would not have allowed this to happen. Zechs would be on pills and reassigned to someone else and Wufei would have been sent to any family they could have found or left in a children's home. After reading on some of Wufei's progression notes, the clinic found him mentally capable. That meant he wasn't crazy, just scared so he was free to go.  
  
What good does freedom do when Zechs won't even look at me?  
  
"Wufei? Go on to bed now. I'll wake you up earlier in the morning, we have a stop to make on the way to the college." Wufei brightened, "We're going somewhere else tomorrow Zechs? Where? Are we finally going out for breakfast or something? Can I have bacon?" Zechs raised and eyebrow, but didn't turn to look Wufei in the face. "No. I have to go by my sister's place. She wants me to watch after her cat while she's on a trip." Wufei frowned. "Oh, is that all." Zechs sighed. "Good night Wufei." His blonde hair trailed after him in its long braided ponytail. That was another thing Wufei hated now.  
  
I'm going to find out where he's getting rubber bands from and throw them out of the window. Why did he start tying his hair up? Is Zechs really mad at me? Maybe it's because of my hair. Here, I'll take out this and there. My hair loose too, Zechs. Zechs. Why don't you even come out after you to bed? I'm right next-door in this stupid futon and you won't even come out Zechs. Fine! I'm going to read that book!  
  
He carefully tiptoed out of the guest room and into the living room. The diary was sitting on the table like it always did. He took a deep breath and went towards it. Then he had a better idea. The boy went into the kitchen and came out with oven mitts. "Okay then, no burns," he whispered to himself. He really was a very smart little boy. He carefully opened the book with closed eyes, just in case it had steam inside. He couldn't feel anything hot so he looked down and started to read. It was from a really long time ago. The handwriting wasn't practiced and the ink was faded.  
  
"January 14. Relena never stops crying anymore."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Milliardo stood behind Treize holding Relena's hand. Every since their parents' death, the little girl was easily frightened into crying fits. She was clinging onto Milliardo side for dear life while they waited for the door to open. Treize looked back at his two new siblings.  
  
Because Milliardo and Relena were children of the fallen Ambassador and distant relatives of the royal family they couldn't be left in just in just anyone's hands. Treize's father was General Anton Khushrenada. He was close to the children's father and was the first to be considered to take them in.  
  
The door to Treize's family mansion opened slowly and four maids awaited solemn smiles on their faces. Treize walked them in and shook hands with the first maid, a tall woman with dark brown hair and glasses. "These must be the little ones, Treize. Do bring them in, it's so cold outside." Relena pouted and clung to her brother even tighter. "Mimi, don't let them take us, please!" Milliard frowned, "It's okay. We've been here before. You already know them. They would never hurt us." Relena started to cry nonetheless.  
  
Treize shook his head and lifted the toddler. "I have an idea. What about some hot chocolate." The maids nodded and showed them inside of the large front hall. Relena stopped crying for a moment. "Can mine have marshmallows Tweeze?"  
  
Treize rolled his eyes, "As soon as you pronounce my name right." The little girl hugged him, "Please?" He sat her down and one of the maids took her hand. "Come on little one. Do you remember me? I'm Une. We'll get you hot chocolate and a few chocolate cookies as well." The toddler nodded and followed her into another room.  
  
Milliard scratched the top of his head and picked up his bags. "Well at least she isn't crying right now." Treize patted his friend on the back. "Let me show you to your room. It's where you slept over last summer." Milliard pouted, "Okay. Where's Relena sleeping?" Treize scratched his head, "Most likely the nursery. Come on, let's go." Milliard stopped. "I like being near you Treize, but I have to watch over Relena. I should be closer to her."  
  
Treize blushed a little and in an embarrassed voice said, "I'm not that far from the nursery actually. I have another room, but I like the nursery more." Milliard smiled in a way he hadn't in two days. "Oh really. Are you still a baby too Treize?" Treize pulled his little friend into a headlock. "How dare you say such a terrible, Mimi!"  
  
The younger boy pulled away ran forward. Treize took a deep breadth. "Well I'm no longer the only child I suppose.  
  
*****************  
  
The next day, before writing in his diary, Milliard was scared by a loud scream. "Relena?" The protective older brother ran out of his room, which was conveniently located next door to the nursery and across from Treize's room. He ran into Relena's room and looked at the hopeless scene with a smile on his face.  
  
Une was struggling to hold the toddler down, comb her hair and button her dress at the same time. The young woman was covered in baby powered and had two silk ribbons tied to her earrings. Relena was thrashing about while under Une's knee and kicking the woman with every chance presented to her. "Mimi! Mimi!"  
  
Milliard calmly walked over and motioned for the unhappy maid to move. "You can't just dress her like a normal child. You have to tell Treize or me to do it. She's not very nice." Relena pouted and sat up. Her little face was covered in powder her hair was in wild twists pointing away from her round head. "She was going to smo-smuther me!"  
  
Treize walked in and yawned. "What's going on?" Milliard giggled, "Miss Une was going to dress Relena. It didn't work." Treize raised an eyebrow. "Of course it didn't work, she didn't even let her mother dress her without a fight." He cracked his knuckles. "This is the sort of fight that requires a good deal of manpower. Out of my way." He rushed passed Une and Milliard.  
  
Relena narrowed her eyes, "No."  
  
Treize starting tapping his right foot, "Yes."  
  
Relena frowned, "No!"  
  
Treize took a step. "Yes!"  
  
Relena sighed, "Something pink?"  
  
Treize nodded, "And frilly too."  
  
After the little girl was dressed in her favorite pink dress with a frilly lace hem and collar she skipped out holding Une's hand. "Can help make breakfast Auntie Une?" The young woman smiled, "Sure, if there's anything left to make." She looked back at the two boys. Milliard didn't have his shoes on and Treize was still in a night robe. "You two should get dress and come down for breakfast. Your father is probably already down there."  
  
Treize hugged Milliard from behind and kissed his ear, "Hear that old man? Time to go and say good morning to my father." Milliard almost flinched but didn't. Treize was just taking the brotherly love thing serious. "Okay. See you down there."  
  
In the dining room, Relena sat in happily in Mr. Khushrenada's lap telling the man about her morning and why worms should sent to outer space. "And one time Mimi but one in my dress and I wiggled and it feel out and Mimi and Tweeze laughed at me all day long!" She pouted and rested her head on the man's shoulder. Anton laughed, "It has been such a long time since I've heard a silly story like that. Treize? Come and sit down for breakfast." He smiled at Milliard. "You too, Mimi."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Wufei yawned. He was getting sleeping but was still quite interested in the diary. Zechs referred to himself as 'Milliard'. He never heard him called that before. Why did he change his name? He couldn't finish reading it now. He really needed to go to sleep. "I'll finish it tomorrow." He sat the book back where he found it. Curiosity didn't die with the book. Wufei carefully tiptoed over to Zechs's bedroom.  
  
I haven't even seen the inside of it. He always has the door close. He only goes in when I'm asleep. I'm going to take just a quick little peek. I hope he isn't awake. I hope he isn't starring at the door. Starring at the door? Maybe I should back to my room. Wait would he just sit around starring at the door. I could just open it a little and peek in. There.  
  
The door made squeak and Wufei looked inside. A candle lighted the room and Zechs sat on the bed looking at a picture frame. Wufei frowned. The photograph had to have been Treize. Zechs looked so sad just sitting there and lightly outlining the frame with his fingers. Then Wufei noticed an impressive feature of the room. Zechs's body.  
  
The boy pulled away and gasped lightly. That caught Zechs's attention. "Wufei? Are you up in there? Go to bed." Wufei didn't answer stood outside the doorway while he body trembled nervously. "Wufei?" Zechs stood up and went to door. Wufei turned and tried running back to his room but the door opened and the lights were on. The boy turned and face Zechs. The older man crossed his arms over his bare chest. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Wufei went with the best answer he could come up with. "Bathroom?" Zechs raised an eyebrow, "In your room, to the left, white door." Wufei giggled nervously. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." He stepped back but Zechs stepped forward. "Wufei?" The boy swallowed. "Yes, Zechs."  
  
He's looking at me! He's looking straight at me! Finally. Wait- am I in trouble. Don't look at me Zechs! I'm not here if I'm in trouble. Maybe if I stay still and don't answer anymore questions.  
  
Zechs leaned in his doorway. "Do you want to come and talk to me? I haven't been very friendly, have I?" Wufei noticed that his hair was finally loose again. The boy nodded, "Okay. You haven't been friendly at all Zechs. You were kind of ignoring me. I don't like that." Zechs frowned, "I didn't mean to. I was just really wrapped up in my own mind. I want to know where Treize is. Is he all right? Where was he taken?" Zechs wipe a hand across his face. "I feel so tired."  
  
Wufei pouted and felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Zechs. It's all my fault." Zechs shook his head, "Lets sit down and talk awhile. You can tell me in depth about all of your work at the institute lately." Zechs turned the lights back off. Wufei smiled and followed Zechs into his room. The room was painted red and the bed was covered in silk sheets and satin pillows. Wufei hopped on happily and looked around at the unpacked boxes and the open bathroom door.  
  
Wufei laid back a bit and looked around the room. "Is this an expensive apartment to keep Zechs? Could help pay the rent?" Zechs shook his head, "That's not necessary. You're my guest." Wufei pouted as Zechs lay down beside him. "You don't intend to let me stay here?" Zechs rubbed the back of his neck and sat up on his elbow. "I'm afraid that's not what Sally and I agreed to. She said you could stay here until you felt comfortable enough to leave on your own. That meant I was suppose to gradually re- introduce to the world, but you're right. I haven't been friendly. We haven't gone anywhere or met anyone."  
  
Wufei found himself staring at Zechs's eyes. "Can we go somewhere tomorrow?" Zechs nodded and tucked some of Wufei's loose hair behind his ear. "Of course. After I pick up my sister's cat. Do you like cats?" Wufei held a thoughtful look for a moment. Then he shook his head. "I had a bad experience once."  
  
The night went on with quiet conversion until Wufei turned on his side and feel asleep. Zechs sighed and blew his candle out.  
  
He smiled in the darkness looking at the picture of Treize. He had a feeling that somewhere Treize was chastising someone about his driving habits. "Goodnight, wherever you are now Treize. Don't forget to take a vitamin."  
  
***********************  
  
TBC  
  
Well, how did that come out? It's different from I how I usually write but I thought I needed a change. I hope its okay T_T please don't hate it much. Thank you. 


	2. Part 2: Why

Upstairs  
  
Playroom Arc 2  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
Oh. don't ask me why a hospital would let a doctor take a patient home. I'll figure something out and it's in the future anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*: Flashbacks to Wufei's childhood.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~: Flashbacks to Zechs's childhood  
  
Part 2: Why  
  
***********************  
  
You looked at me. I'm so glad you looked at me. I'm so glad we talked and I fell asleep in here and you fell asleep, too Zechs. This is a good room for sleeping Zechs. I really like it. Am I growing up yet? That's what everyone wants me to do. Grown ups can sleep in bed with other people. You call it sleeping with someone. So I just slept with you Zechs.  
  
Wufei sat up and stretched. Zechs bed was a lot more comfortable to sleep in. It had lots of pillows and was soft and the room wasn't completely black and scary, like the guess room. He couldn't imagine himself anywhere else. It was all like a dream that he had a long time ago, but Zechs wasn't the wife he had imagined. He frowned, remembering when Zechs first explained to him the subject that Sally had so carefully avoided. "Boys can't have babies Wufei-" Go figure.  
  
Why not? It's not really that fair. If I want to have a baby I should just have one. There, that would surprise Sally. And Zechs could be the other daddy too! Then I would have to stay with him because he has to take care of me. Our new baby girl should have blonde hair and eyes just like his. She could be as tall as me though. I don't want her to be taller than me. But Sally said only girls could have babies. Why didn't she tell me that earlier?  
  
When he thought about it, Sally hadn't explained much about anything human to him. Maybe she assumed he was so intelligent that he already knew. That wasn't fair. He only knew what he read in manuals. Manuals never explained human functions and he still didn't understand why Alfred had done what he did. He didn't understand the dreams he had lately about Zechs that were replacing his previous nightmares.  
  
Carefully the boy leaned over to stared into Zechs sleeping face. The sunlight barely touched him and he was still glowing. It was like light itself arose from him. Wufei let himself smile and brushed two locks of the gold-white beams away from Zech's eyes. "Zechs? Are you going to wake up now?"  
  
The body stirred and looked up. "Wufei? What time is it?" The boy shrugged. Zechs sat up quickly and turned to his bedside. "Ten o'clock! I'm late! We're late! I have to call Sally and tell her we slept in, or else she going to-" He stopped and looked at the boy half-smiling at him. "Why are you in my room Wufei?"  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed with impatience. Was it really possible for the older man to forget what happened? "No reason," the boy huffed and he slipped out the side of the bed. Zechs watched his retreating figure and frowned as he remembered. "Wait a second Wufei! We have to go get my sister's cat and I'll tell Sally that we won't be coming in today. Alright?" He closed one eye waited for Wufei to respond.  
  
The boy's dark head popped back in, "Can we go out for breakfast first!" Zechs nodded, "As soon as I take a shower. It was nice talking to you last night Wufei. You really help to put me at ease." The boy smiled and left again. Zechs sat up and went into the living room. He stopped and looked at his journal. // "I'll write in that later." //  
  
Wufei quickly dressed and waited for Zechs to come out of his room. He couldn't stay still. He had a good feeling today that nothing would go wrong. The boy found himself hopping vaguely around dinning room table and humming under his breadth. He couldn't remember the last time he waited for a good thing to happen.  
  
*******************************  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Boy, stop fidgeting around with your suit."  
  
Young Wufei Chang frowned. It was two early for him to be awake. His mother was tying something tight around his neck and every aunt and cousin he knew and didn't know was in his mother's room. He could hear his sister crying on the other side of the crowded room and there was music playing downstairs.  
  
"He's not here Mel!" Wufei's mother looked worried. "Where the hell is that man! It's my wedding day! I'm supposed to be happy! Everything is supposed to be perfect and the groom is supposed to be waiting for me! Not the other way around!" Wufei pouted. Now he remembered. Today his mother was making them get married. They were all going to live with Alfred. He hated Alfred. Alfred wanted to kill mother and sister and touch him too much.  
  
"Mommy. No." He shook his head and growing bowl cut. He hated his hair this short. A week earlier Alfred had sat him down and cut it this way. The next day they were alone at a park and Alfred had seriously disturbed the young boy. He didn't like the things Alfred suggested and he really didn't like the other boy Alfred had introduced him to. They were not good people. Even that blonde boy was a bad person.  
  
Luckily the man had left a few days earlier for an emergency somewhere in Europe. He had been in a good mood. Wufei was convinced the man wasn't coming back to hurt him or his family. He thought that the army knew how bad Alfred was and sent the older cowboy away for good to a bad country to be shot down by a line of guns. Then Wufei came back to reality.  
  
"I don't want to stay with him. Please don't marry Alfred." Melinda Chang shook his shoulders. "Not now Wufei. I don't have time to play games with you. You seemed fine before Alfred took his trip to Europe. You've been fine since. What's gotten into you boy?" She looked her son in the eyes and waited for an answer but her best friend was calling from downstairs. "Mel! It's Al! He's stuck at an airport!"  
  
Melinda ran to her bedroom door. "He's what! That can't be!" She turned and started crying on one of her cousin Kari's shoulder. "Why on earth would this happen!" Kari sighed, "Well he is a busy man. You knew there might be few complications. We can see to fixing things when he makes it back home. Everything is going to be fine Melinda." Wufei sighed. He did not want things to be 'fixed' for Alfred to marry his mother. He wanted Alfred to die far away from all of them and never come back again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*******************************  
  
And then he came back anyway. What if today is good day for everyone else, but he comes back again. If he came back Zechs would be sad and he might hurt him. I don't want Alfred to come back ever. Did he hurt Treize though? If he did then Treize is probably dead, like mom and sister. Maybe he even killed Sally already. Maybe that's why she didn't call yet.  
  
Just as Wufei let the thought enter his head, the phone rang. He was told not to answer the phone, so he waited for Zechs to answer it. The blonde did pick up in his room and came into the dinning room with a look of alarm. "That was Sally. They just found where that man might have been. They're gone now, but Treize's tie and cell phone was there." Zechs sighed, "I think he's alright. I just know he wouldn't let anything happen to himself. He's a psychologist right? He's better at getting into people heads than I am. He'd know what to say right?"  
  
Wufei nodded, "Maybe they listened to him. Treize is a grown up. Maybe he'll come back soon." Zechs felt himself relax. "Come we have to see to that cat problem right now. Then there's the matter of your restaurant breakfast, Mr. Chang." Wufei smiled, "Okay. Lets go then. Since Cassius won't let a grown up get hurt."  
  
Zechs stopped at the door. "Who's Cassius?"  
  
***********************  
  
Alfred rubbed his chin. He hadn't shaved in a week. They had just left the twins' apartment and Cassius was determined to keep the hostage alive and well. So far they hadn't done anything to the guy and in return the guy hadn't put up much of a fight. He looked over the tall man. He was rather good looking when they first got him, but he needed a shave too now.  
  
"Casey. Get over here." The blonde moved off of the motel bed. It was the only part apart working with Al he hated. The poor living conditions were sometimes a requirement. The blonde tripped on the two sleeping twins beside the bed. "Tim, Tom, up!" The two opened their eyes frowned. "What," they said in unison. Cassius rolled his eyes. "Never mind."  
  
He finally made it over to Alfred. "What's the deal?" Alfred pointed to Treize. "Get him cleaned up. We have be on the move again in awhile. He doesn't have to look like a captive. We should all look like we're on holiday or something." Cassius knelt down and waited for Alfred to move away.  
  
"Hello there, Treize. Sleep well?" Treize sleepily smiled, "Good morning, Mr. Cassius. I trust, I'm allowed to leave now?" Cassius shook his head. "The only reason you're not dead is 'cause Al don't know where the kid is, Khushrenada." Treize frowned. "There's a political reason for all of this, isn't there? Those twins keep calling me General. I'm not a General, you understand."  
  
Cassius looked back the sleeping boys. "They're just stupid. Ignore them. It's none of your business." Treize shrugged, "Does this has something to do with my father, Anton Khushrenada? He retired a long time ago. I already told you that." Cassius frowned, "This is personal now, okay. I don't care about your father. This is Al's gig. Keep quiet and you won't be shot or anything." Treize sat back and lazily looked the blonde over. "Fine. You're a very kind man, Mr. Cassius. I hope you don't cause my opinion of you to change."  
  
Cassius smiled and leaned over. He whispered, "I'm not that nice." He quietly kissed Treize's ear. "But I'll take care of you for a while." Treize drew his legs up and sighed, "I would like to return home, Mr. Cassius." Cassius frowned and stood up. "Shut up. You're not going anywhere. Damn tease."  
  
Treize watched the young man go into the bathroom and get a razor. // "I certainly hope I'm just having a shave today." //  
  
The young man came back out, "We're going for another little ride today. You have to be presentable." Last night, Cassius drove for five hours while Treize told him to be more careful at the wheel. Now they were moving again and Treize thought it was his responsibility to keep at least Cassius from being angry with him.  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow, "Kidnappers with a sense of style. How cool is that. And I must say you do look really good for someone who does this sort of thing for a living. Why I was expecting masks and pantyhose, but I get such a cute blonde thing yourself instead."  
  
Cassius smiled. He was somewhat flattered, "I hope that was compliment for your sake, Khushrenada."  
  
***********************  
  
TBC  
  
Hmmm, I miss Treize. Maybe we should look into the poor guy more often. 


	3. Cassius Emilio Assante

Upstairs  
  
Playroom Arc 2  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
Oh... don't ask me why a hospital would let a doctor take a patient home. I'll figure something out and it's in the future anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*: Flashbacks to Wufei's childhood.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~: Flashbacks to Zechs's childhood  
  
Part 3: Cassius Emilio Assante  
  
***********************  
  
"Stop the van, Casey."  
  
The blonde frowned and looked back at Alfred. He'd taken his gun and had it pointed at Treize. "Al! What are you doing? The twins looked equally concerned for their captive. "Yeah boss, what are you doing?" Treize started to repeat after them, but found the tip of the gun was keeping him quiet.  
  
Alfred sighed and looked at Greg. "I wish you were driving. You actually follow orders." Greg shrugged. He preferred the front passenger seat. Then he didn't have to take orders. He was only there for money, not hero worship. Not like Casey and the twins.  
  
Treize hiccupped a little and rolled his eyes, // "At my age, really." //  
  
Alfred sighed, "Casey, stop the car at the first damn gas station. Go inside and knock out the attendant." He smiled at Treize. "And if you ever say that again, I am going to shoot you." Casey turned in the front seat. "What'd he say?" Alfred kicked the seat, "Shut up and drive!"  
  
Treize swallowed, "You know I wasn't directing the comment at you. I was just thinking out loud. Besides it shouldn't be that offensive. In a way, I've always surrounded myself with younger men for sense of well, adultness. Yes, I only called you the alpha male leader peacock because..."  
  
BANG  
  
Treize looked up at the new one-inch hole in the roof. "I suppose I could just be quiet now."  
  
Casey nodded, "No kidding."  
  
***********************  
  
I didn't know I was going to make the police men come back when I said his name. I thought they were done asking me questions. I wish I could just kick this Otto guy in the head. He's yelling at Zechs just 'cause I said a name. It's not fair. It's not like I know a lot anyway. I just remember Cassius liked grown-ups. That's all. He actually wanted Alfred to be there.  
  
Wufei sat crossed legged on the floor. He was listening to Otto and Zechs go back and forth. They still hadn't gone to get a cat. The moment the name slipped, Otto had rushed over. The investigator started accusing Zechs. He said Zechs was with holding information and making Wufei keep quiet on purpose. Wufei frowned at the silly man.  
  
"Stop yelling at Zechs." Otto turned and looked at the boy. "If you want to ask me questions, then you should just ask. Right Zechs?" Zechs nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "It's better than trying to make me a crime suspect. You're supposed to be out there looking for my brother!"  
  
Otto grinned, "Calling him brother doesn't mask anything. I can tell what you two were up to. And what you're trying to do this kid." Zechs eyes widened, "WHAT! Are you insane!"  
  
Before they could yell anymore, Wufei stood up. "I'm going outside. I don't like yelling. I'm not even sure what your saying. If you wish to question me then do so. If you're not going to help, then I can go look for Treize myself." With that the boy stood up and walked away.  
  
Zechs sighed. "He's become a great deal more confident. As if manipulating a hospital staff to let him stay wasn't a clue." The blonde turned and started for his bedroom. "Go on and talk to him. Don't push him for answers and don't upset him. If you do, I'm either going to call my lawyer or..."  
  
Otto grinned again, "Or what, Dr. Merquise."  
  
Zechs cracked his knuckles and looked down his nose at the shorter man. "Or, Detective Otto."  
  
Wufei grinned from the doorway. Zechs could take him.  
  
***********************  
  
Cassius pulled his hair. This was very nerve raking. He just shot the elderly owners of the gas station and put up a sign up front, that the station was closed. The twins were supposed to tie up a young girl that must have been the owners' granddaughter. They were trying to get her smile while doing so. She just looked at them with her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Alfred had the gun to Treize's head again. "Stay put." He pushed the man against a wall. "Watch him Casey." With that he went behind the cash register and started bagging the money.  
  
Tim came and pulled on Treize's sleeve, "Over here, by the kid."  
  
Tom looked up, "Boss, are we keeping the lass?"  
  
Casey shrugged and looked back at Alfred. The man was reloading his gun. "We don't need two hostages." Casey shrugged again and started to move out of the way. Alfred called him back. "You do it. I'm going to check on Greg and the Car. Tell the twins to stock up on food and stuff. No candy."  
  
Treize's heart had stopped. He looked down at the little girl and noticed her tiny hearing aid. No wonder she wasn't that upset yet. He shook his head. He should do something. Talk Cassius out of it. There was no way for him to be capable of murdering a child. Then again, the young man looked way too calm. Snatching a bag of gum open and tossing a piece in his mouth he walked over.  
  
Treize moved in front of the girl. "Do you always listen to him? This is a child! She can't even hear you, man." The little girl looked up from behind Treize. She smiled at him and took his hand. She couldn't be more than three years old.  
  
Casey shrugged, "But she can identify people, which makes her a witness." Treize shook his head. "No, she's a toddler. She can't talk, and she probably hasn't learned to sign. Though this is a quite traumatic, she'll most likely forget this. Leave her be, Casey."  
  
The young blonde blew a bubble and raised his gun. "My name is Cassius..."  
  
***********************  
  
"...Emilio Assante." Wufei took a deep breath. "If Alfred's back, then he probably has Cassius. He's really bad."  
  
Otto frowned and scratched behind his right ear. "Bad? How?" The boy bit his lip. "He likes hurting things. He told me he stabbed his sister to death. I would never have done something like that. I'm a good big brother." Otto swallowed. This might take awhile. "When did you meet Cassius?"  
  
Wufei shrugged, "When Alfred started taking me on drives. He was taking me to see buildings. He said he'd done work like that since he was a kid, with his uncle. He just started picking up Cassius one day and told his mom we were friends. She believed him." Memories of the woman with blonde hair came back. Wufei frowned. "I want Zechs now."  
  
Otto raised his eyebrows and scratched behind his ear again. "Look kid, is there anything else you can tell me? A description of these guys, maybe? You've got to help me out here." He sat down beside the kid and looked over the railing of the apartment's balcony. "Come on kid, please."  
  
Wufei wiped a tear from his eyes. "Alfred... is tall. He has dark hair and dark eyes I think. I've seen him change his hair color and put in contacts." Otto nodded, "That's a start, kid. Come on, you're doing great." Wufei frowned, "... he has a tattoo. A tiger, on his..." Otto took a deep breath and waited for the boy to finish. "On his leg, the right one."  
  
Otto exhaled, "Thanks, that could help me out too. What about Cassius?" Wufei grinned, "I'm not sure, about now, but he had light brown eyes and blonde hair. Oh and he always called Alfred, Al or Lt. Al. I never figured that out. Alfred didn't take me into the 'factory.' He didn't tell me much about the operation, just that I had to work on things."  
  
Otto nodded, "What kind of things."  
  
"That's enough for now." Zechs interrupted. He came and handed Wufei a juice. "He needs a break." Otto stood up and pointed at the boy, "The kids fine! See, he's answering the questions! Stop trying to hinder him!" Zechs looked the man straight in the eye. "He's under pressure and he's not fine. He's tense! I can tell from inside!"  
  
The detective started to say something but a crash quieted him. The two men turned to find the boy seizing on the floor.  
  
***********************  
  
Treize stared at the small still body in his arms. He couldn't believe it. He tried to stay in front of her, but she reached out to Cassius. Like the gun was just a toy. Like there wasn't any real danger. And for the moment her little head came from behind his leg, she was still.  
  
Treize cradled the little form in his arms and tears fell from his eyes. "How could you! How could you! You stupid bastard! I told you, she was just a baby! You son of a bitch!"  
  
Cassius started to blow another bubble and turned around to the food shelves. "I don't like girls, anyway."  
  
Treize looked up. "What?" He looked to the twins who looked equally mortified. Timothy shook his head, "That was wrong boss. That was very bad." Thomas wrapped his arms around himself. "You shot her. Boss you shot that little girl. And all you can say, is 'I don't like girls anyway'?"  
  
Treize sat the child's body down. "I'm not leaving. You're going to have to shoot me too." He stood up. All the commanding power of his father's father was behind him. Generals, governors, judges, and admirals. Sure he was only a doctor but he was taught those values. One value a leader had to care about most was life. Especially children. He wasn't going to be a stand by captive anymore.  
  
"I mean it Cassius. Whatever molecule of respect I started to have for you is dried up. You're a disgusting, worthless human being. I'm not getting back in that damn van. You'll have to shoot me first." Timothy tried pulling him back, but he pushed the man. His size wasn't just there for show. Thomas followed his brother in a heap on another aisle.  
  
Cassius blew another bubble and looked at his watch. "Get up you two." Treize took a step forward, but Cassius raised the gun again. "Stop right there. If Lieutenant Al doesn't get that brat back, then your boyfriend, your sister and co-workers are going to die. We're not entirely alone here."  
  
Treize swallowed, "What do you mean." The young man blew another bubble, this time the gum popped on his face. "Shit."  
  
Treize screamed, "What do you dammit mean!"  
  
Cassius rolled his eyes. "The team that shot up your boyfriend's parents. That was Al's team. The rest are keeping taps on Wu." He laughed softly, "What do we look like, amateurs?" He took another packet of gum off the shelf and placed another peace in his mouth. "So don't do anything stupid. I've got no problems shooting kids, and Al has no problem completely defiling you, if that's what it takes."  
  
He headed for the door but stopped, "Oh and by the way. I wouldn't shoot you... first. That'd be the last thing I do to you."  
  
***********************  
  
TBC  
  
Creeppy! I scared of Casey. I really am. But now it's time to go check back in on Wufei and Zechs.  
  
Did I apologize for not updating since forever... I AM SO SORRY. There I've at least forgiven myself: :P 


End file.
